Somebody to Love
by Sera L. Carter
Summary: Shawn finds himself in New York and alone once again. Will he ever get over Angela going to Europe? How will he go on from day to day without her? Is it over between them? Has she already found someone better than him? Will he ever find somebody to love?
1. Just to let you know...

Okay, okay. Since I have had a lot of people telling me I need to make my chapters longer, I have decided to revamp my story. This means I'll be combining parts of the chapters to make them longer for you guys. Since Christmas is coming right around the corner I will probably not have the story revised very quickly, but I sure will try. And as a special holiday bonus I will be adding a whole new chapter! I know what your thinking: "Whoopie. Another little tidbit from "Miss Reviews-her-own-stories." But I promise, this chapter will be much longer. And just to tickle your fancies to the point where you pee I will be adding a whole new mini-story to the site entitled "Abi's Journal". It will basically catalog her feelings toward a lot of things and will play a crucial part in the story.

**Before I go, there are a few things which I just have to get off my chest:**

**SHAWN AND ANGELA ARE STILL TOGETHER!!!!!!! I have done nothing but tamper with the idea that "something" could be fishy between them.** **WHY DID WE FALL IN LOVE WITH ANGELA IN THE FIRST PLACE????? I love Angela. I love her even more when she's with Shawn; so, please don't think that I am trying to sabotage their relationship. Can I just make you think for a second about something. Why did we ever like her in the first place? If she and Shawn had stayed "broken up" then would she still be number one on everyone's list? Besides the fact that she is a cool person and a perfect example of girl power, I think one of the main reasons we all love her is because Shawn does. Let me just ask one thing of you that will increase your reading enjoyment guaranteed: Can we all open our eyes to the possibility of "what if"? Isn't that what fan fiction all about? Daring the reader to wonder what might happen if someone chose a different road. Besides, I am not attempting to change a storyline or anything because this is set after the series ended. Allow me to leave you with this: If you trust me to tell my story right then please read it. If you don't and decide to read it anyway, please do not whine and complain in the reviews. (and please don't misunderstand me. There is a review for my story that says something to the effect of: pweez make shawnie be with angela *sniff sniff*. And those are cool, but ones like: shawn would never ever be with anyone else so don't put him there! Really get on my nerves.)**

**Thank you for wasting all your valuable time reading this. ~*LoL*~ Anyways, sorry for the downtime, but it will give me a moment or two to give you what you want. I can't put it under your tree or anything but I hope you enjoy it when it comes back up. **

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**~SLC~**


	2. Introduction

**Somebody to Love**

**_Shawn finds himself in New York and alone once again. Will he ever be able to get over Angela going to Europe? How will he go on from day to day without her? Is it over between them? Has she already found someone better than him? Will he ever find somebody to love?_******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angela has been in Paris for almost an entire year and Shawn has been on edge every moment waiting for her to come back. But one day something happens that changes their lives forever. A mysterious character moves into the scene who helps to heal Shawn's wounds and reminds him of how it felt to be 19. A romantic drama based on the series we all know and love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Index and Summary:

1. Chase ~~~ Shawn has a frightening experience and we meet Abi.

2. Acquainted ~~~ Abi is upset by a heartless comment from Shawn and he offers her charity as payback.

3. With a Little Help from my Friends ~~~ Shawn gets advice from Cory; Abi makes a new friend.

4. Just for Tonight  ~~~ Shawn and Abi come home from Cory and Topanga's; Abi hears some good news.

Story Status:

            Okay! I've finished revamping and I'm almost done with the new chapter. Just in case you don't get this page…here is where I will summarize what's up with my story at the moment. It can get confusing because FanFiction.net will tell you that this is Chapter 1. But I assure you, IT IS NOT. * LOL* All you have to know is that Ch. 1 is where Ch. 2 should be, Ch. 2 is where Ch. 3 should be, etc… You get the picture. I might also be making changes in the story itself. For example, I am right now pondering the change of Shawn's location. I want to move him to the Upper East Side of Manhattan, because, you see, there is no intersection named 4th & Main. But there are currently no changes in the story. If I do make any changes like that I will post them for you.

Changes (by chapter#):

(none for now)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, thanks for bearing with me! The new chapter and the new story are coming soon. Oh, and you might want to check back every now and then to see what's happening. If there is any need for you to check this page in order to understand a chapter, I will mark the top of the page with a "@#" sign.


	3. Chase

_Boy Meets World does not belong to me. None of the characters (except Abi) are mine. Enjoy!!!_

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

It was a cool night. The New York traffic moved lazily on the streets below the apartment on 4th and Main. A chilly breeze startled the aluminum blinds and sneaked under the thin sheets that covered his tossing body. Shawn woke in a cold sweat and sat bolt upright in his bed. His eyes hastily scanned his surroundings. The light peeking in through his window searched all but the tiny shadows in the far corner of the studio. A closer look revealed the emptiness of the room – a small desk in the corner, a mediocre bookshelf against the opposing wall, a three-drawer dresser adjacent to it and a hamper next to the bathroom door (open and the room bare) – but his heart was pounding inside his chest. He breathed heavily. He knew he was not alone. The room suddenly began to close in around him. He was getting dizzy. He had to get out of there. He pulled on his jeans, grabbed his jacket and his pistol (after all it is New York after dark) and gave the room one last scan before opening the door.

He found himself wandering the streets aimlessly. Occasionally he had to stop and find out where he was. He didn't know why he was walking so fast and he certainly had no idea what was troubling him but…there was the feeling again. He could almost feel his inner demons breathing down the back of his neck. He started breathing heavily again as his pace quickened. He began to sweat. _What he hell is going on? Who are you? What do you want from me?_ Out of the blue, he began racing for his life, making last minute dashes down alleyways, bounding over fences, and dodging whatever traffic there was, never letting himself slow down. _If I could only run faster, I could lose…I could lose…_ What was it that he was running from anyway? Oh, well. It didn't matter then anyway. If you hear bullets, you don't wander over and see what's shooting at you, you run! You get out of there! And that was exactly what he was doing now – running – getting out of there.

He made a mad dash into the next available alleyway and found himself face to face with a brick wall. He was trapped! Whatever it was that he was running from had finally caught up with him and it was time to face the music. He closed his eyes, turned around and braced himself against the brick wall. He could hear it! He could hear and feel its hot, sticky breath beating on his face. He held his arms up to block his face and sank to the ground moaning and crying in horror. "Who are you! What do you want from me!" he screamed. He could feel it getting closer. The sound of his heart beating battling with the sound of its breath roaring echoed through his head. His ears started to ring and he couldn't take it anymore! He bellowed weakly "What do you want from me!" He began sobbing relentlessly when all of a sudden…it stopped. It was gone. He was alone in the alleyway. His heart settled, his ears stopped ringing, his body stopped sweating, but he kept weeping. He felt unthreatened and safe now, but he was still frightened. "Oh, God…" he mumbled, "Help me…" And he rested his head on the wall and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey! Wake up! You're in my alley!"

Shawn slowly opened his puffy, red eyes to see a dirty, blonde girl of about 19 dressed in tattered street clothes standing over him.

"That's right, up and at 'em!" she growled sarcastically.

"Where am I?" Shawn asked slightly dazed by the rude awakening.

"In my alley! My question for you is 'why?'" she shot back at the clearly confused – and clearly cute – man. _Probably the victim of some gangbang_ she thought, but she was in no mood to be sympathetic today. She hadn't eaten in days, she hadn't showered in weeks, much less changed clothes, and even though he appeared shabby and unshaven, this was her turf. Tough luck to him if he ain't got his own!

Shawn sat puzzled at that question. All at once, quick flashbacks from the night before raced through his mind – that strange feeling, running for his life, bawling himself to sleep – it was all coming back to him now. It was like waking up with the most God-awful hangover in the history of mankind. "I think I had too much to drink last night and I accidentally ended up here," he lied, knowingly. He was not about to tell a complete stranger that he had had a nervous breakdown and cried himself to sleep against "her" brick wall.

But she knew better. She saw his tear stained eyes, but she did not find any trace of alcohol on him, not even on his breath. She guessed him as more of a suicide victim than an alcoholic. She may not have been book-smart but she sure as hell knew when she was being put on. "C'mon, you and I both know that ain't true." She said with a hint of empathy in her voice.

Shawn knew it very well and wanted to tell her the truth; but he didn't quite know why. She seemed friendly, for a New Yorker, and there couldn't be any harm in telling her at least a bit of the truth. "I was…uh…chased here…and I…uh…fell asleep here after I was…uh…cornered but shown mercy," he tendered as honestly as he could and even though she could tell he still wasn't telling her the whole truth, she knew it would be a waste of time to pry any longer and accepted that as a temporary answer.

She slumped down beside him and offered her name, "I'm Abi."

He took her hand and gave as hearty a handshake he could manage in his state.

"I'm Shawn," he replied to Abi, who just looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. There was just something about this girl, like he had seen her before or something – like he had known her, and if he hadn't before, he wanted to now.

The first thing that she noticed was how weak his grip was, which was evidence of being shaken up badly the night before. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly feeling more compassionate and pleasant (although she was still extremely pissed about her condition). She had never met a man whose very touch could sooth her before. The second thing she noticed was – needless to say – his amazing blue eyes. They were not piercing (like they were looking through her soul), and not quite gentle (because they were very bold), but slightly wounded (reflecting the emotion expressed by his grip) and very giving. Whoever said, "The eyes are the gateway to the soul" must have been talking about him. Instead of searching her soul, they were begging her to search his.

"So…where do you live?" was all she could think of at the moment.

"The apartment complex at 4th and Main, number 4-C," he returned leisurely.

"Cool," she responded as she thought _Cool! Cool! I said cool! What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Cool?_ Shawn thought to himself. He chuckled inside and gave a slightly bashful grin. An awkward silence filled the alley. Abi shuffled her feet and offered, "Why don't I walk you home?"

He replied in full honesty, "Oh, you don't have to do that…"

"C'mon, Shawn! Those 'hangovers' can be hell, and we wouldn't want you hurling all over the sidewalks now, do we?" she shot back at him slyly.

Shawn knew he had been caught and felt the thrill of a new chase all together run down his spine. "All right, you got me!" he said throwing his hands up in mock surrender then braced them on his knees and pushed himself up. Abi sprang up right after him and he held out his arm, "Shall we?" He flashed his signature grin and she felt bubbles rise in the pit of her stomach.


	4. Acquainted

They raced up the stairs to Shawn's apartment laughing at the juvenile activity. "I win!" Abi screamed as she flung her arms up in the air. They hauled themselves over to his door, he unlocked it and they stepped inside.

"Whoa! Nice place!" she exclaimed in apparent awe of the dwelling that seemed little better than the trailer to Shawn.

He stalked immediately over to his answering machine. A feeling of sudden grief and loneliness came over him, as he read, "No new messages". "Yeah," he mumbled forlornly, "Great place."

But she was too captivated to even notice his gloom. "…And you've even got your own computer!!!" She turned to him and he was slightly cheered by the size of her eyes.

"Oh, come on. It's not that great!" he stated thinking of it's creaky floorboards, drafty windows, and leaky faucets.

"Shawn, you live like a king!" He laughed at the thought.

"Are you kidding me? The dorms were nicer than this!" He flopped down on his bed. "Even _I_'ve lived in better places than this shithole!"

She stood up for her opinion. "Well, I think it's nice."

"Man, you sure do appreciate junk!" he blurted and then caught himself, but his words had already taken effect.

"Oh, God…Abi, I'm so sorry…" But she wouldn't even look at him. She was wounded. She just sat there on the corner of his bed and cradled herself, all color drained from her face. He had just implied that her life was less than junk. Maybe he wasn't so nice after all.

Realizing what he had said and that she probably hadn't bathed or eaten for a while he offered to make it up to her by letting her take a shower. "I don't need any 'charity' from you!" she snapped. But he was not going to let her stay mad at him so easily. "I'll fix you something to eat after you're done." She could stand being "stinky" for a while longer, but her empty stomach swayed her.

"Alright," she said, "But the buck don't stop there!" she replied with a smile. He smiled back at the thought that he was being forgiven.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abi just stood under the water for the longest time. She had forgotten what the feeling of water cascading down her back had felt like. It sent shivers down her spine and raised goose bumps on her arms. Part of her was wondering how she could pay Shawn back for helping her out, and the other was planning on how much fun she would have making him pay her back for his downsizing comments. All of a sudden she felt a draft swirl around her body. She knew where the air had come from; the door was standing wide open. She turned around slowly to peer through the glass shower door. But she did not have to peer through the foggy door. It was standing open as well and she felt a little dizzy, because he was standing right there in front of her with one hand in his pocket and the other braced against the open door. She could not believe how sexy he looked! She felt completely oblivious to the water. All she could feel was his breath on her skin as he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, longingly, deeply. She was soaking wet, and not just because of the water. She was so lightheaded she could barely hear his plea.

"I want to make love to you, Abi." The words came out shakily and caressed her ear. She could barely maintain her balance, so she threw herself into his arms. Then followed a series of wet kisses and within seconds his clothes were off. He moved forward into the shower and braced her against the shower wall. They were like animals, wolverines tearing each other apart. So many thoughts clouded her mind. This would for sure cover for his snide remark, and it sure is a wild way to say "thanks" but it would certainly do. All at one her thoughts were interrupted by what seemed like a train rushing through her head, no her body, no it was…"Oh, God!!!" she screamed.

A feeling of completion soared through his every bone and muscle because he knew he was making her feel so good, he was giving her this rapture, he was inside her. He hit an emotional and physical high whenever she screamed his name. He could feel it coming. He was about to give her his all, and apparently she was peaking too.

"Shawn!" she moaned. "Oh, SHAWN!!!…"

"Shawn?" he slipped into consciousness. "Shawn? I'm done in the shower and I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your bathrobe. Anyway, Didn't you promise me something to eat?" she grinned and Shawn knew. It had all been a dream, but, oh, how real she had felt! He could smell her; he could taste her! Had it really been a dream? Yes, of course it had.

He crawled out of bed and over to the kitchenette. "There's probably something you could throw on in the dresser over there," he raised his eyebrows and motioned toward the three-drawer. As she sauntered over to it, he tried to keep the thought of fucking her out of his mind. After all, he could never be unfaithful to Angela…unless… No! Angela loved him. He had never had any reason to doubt her love for him, or his love for her. But she was in Paris and he was in New York. She used to write him almost every day, but he hadn't heard from her in weeks and he could think of no possible reason except she had fallen for some Casanova and forgotten about him. But Angela would never do that! It wasn't making any sense! He needed to think. He needed to talk to Cory. But he couldn't just leave Abi alone. _I could say we were going over to Cory and Topanga's place to get her something to wear! Topanga will keep her tied up for hours trying on clothes, while I talk to Cory! Shawn Hunter, you are a genius!_

"Hey, Ab?"

"Yeah, Shawn?"

"I think you and I should go over to my friends' house. They are very important people to me and you should meet them. Besides the woman of the house has the hugest closet in the world and you would simply flip over her some of her ensembles!" he exclaimed in the manor of Frank from Father of the Bride.

She could not help but laugh, but also could not help but look for a secret meaning in his words. He wants her to meet some "very important people" to him? _He makes it sound like we're together…or is that just his way of saying he could find me better clothes? What are you saying!!!_ She wanted to scream. It was driving her crazy, but why? Why was she suddenly so into this "Shawn Hunter"? What did she really know about him anyway? Maybe she could find something out from "the woman of the house". Abi had switched back into her usual non-trusting, defensive mode. She had spent her whole life on her own, being so careful about who she associated herself with. _I wouldn't really mind getting "associated" with him, though._ She thought as she leisurely looked him over. She giggled again. "Sure, why not?" she finally replied. "I love meeting new people!" she fibbed as he handed her a deli turkey sandwich. Her choice of sitting position allowed him a sneak peek at her slightly covered breasts. Certain selections from his dream came to mind and he excused himself to the bathroom to take care of some "business".


	5. With a Little Help from my Friends

"I don't know, Topanga," Cory stated to his lovely wife, "Shawn seemed very vague on the phone – like he was avoiding the point or something."

"Relax, honey," she reassured her beloved, who always got overworked over everything. " Shawn probably just wants to chat or something. You know how he is," she continued while she sat calmly brushing her hair in front of her vanity.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said as he sat down on the sofa and took a deep breath, but he couldn't sit still. He bounded out of his seat and marched over to her, pointing his finger at her reflection, and saying, as he went, "No Something is up! And I'm going to get to the bottom of it!"

Topanga was just about to tell him how ridiculous he was being, when there was a sharp knock on the door. They both got up. Cory marched toward the door but Topanga sachéd there before him; and before he could open it, she blocked it off. "Now, Cory, don't just assume that something is going on. You're seeing things, but all it is is your paranoia," she scolded lovingly as she spun around to open the door. She was at a loss for words when she saw a girl standing next to Shawn. "Well, my 'paranoia' looks about 5'5" with blonde hair and green eyes," Cory whispered sarcastically to his better half. She gave Cory a look and an elbow, and then remembered her manners at once, "Hi, Shawn. Come in!"

"Hey, guys," he returned. "I'd like you to meet my friend Abi."

"You must be the woman of the house," Abi shook Topanga's hand heartily.

"I'm Topanga," she replied cheerily, but she was still confused by the appearance of Shawn's new "friend."

"And that would make you…" she gestured toward the fuzzyheaded one.

"Cory." He was right, Topanga was wrong; but this was more complicated than he had hoped. Shawn was with a girl who wasn't Angela. _Why couldn't he have just joined another cult?_

Shawn made the next move, "So…" he took a deep breath, "I don't mean to be forward, but the reason we came here is because…well…as you can see…Abi has nothing to put on except my sweatpants and oversized t-shirts, and well…I kind of thought that maybe you could help us out, Topanga?" he proposed gently. He knew that whenever he was in need, Cory and Topanga would be there for him. Even though they were taken aback by the whole situation, they were always willing to help Shawn.

"Sure!" Topanga exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "This is going to be so much fun!" She grasped Abi by the arm and made a mad dash for the bedroom. Abi gave Shawn a quick "help me" look just for humor.

Cory and Shawn watched the door shut and then turned to face each other. "Okay, Shawn. What's up?" sighed Cory knowingly.

"What do you mean, Cor? I just came over to get Abi some clothes, that's all," Shawn stated equivocally, wondering if he really should have come.

"C'mon, Shawnie, we've known each other far to long for you to try to pull the wool over my eyes. Now, tell me what's going on."

Shawn took a deep breath and followed Cory over to the couch. It was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Abi, what are your sizes? What exactly do you need? Do you have a color preference?" Topanga queried. Abi started to feel a little dizzy when Topanga opened her closet doors. Colors? Sizes? Fits? She had never realized how many different choices women had when dressing. After spending her entire life being satisfied with clothes from a dumpster and never being displeased by the fact that they did not "flatter" her features, being presented with so many options can be pretty mind blowing!

"Um…I don't really know…" she admitted hesitantly.

"Oh, that's okay!" her new friend consoled. "You can try on everything and borrow what you like!"

Abi was amazed at Topanga's extreme generosity. "I don't want to intrude!" she contradicted, but Topanga wouldn't hear it.

"Oh, nonsense! Any friend of Shawn's is a friend of mine." _Which reminds me…_ "You know," she treaded softly, "I know it's none of my business, but…how did you two meet anyway?"

Abi couldn't help but chuckle, "Let's just say he was right up my ally." Topanga gave her a curious look and Abi took a deep breath before continuing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But, Shawn! She's not Angela!" Cory fumed. "How could you even think about being with anyone else?"

"I don't know, Cory!" he screamed back at his lifelong best friend. "I wouldn't have come to you if I knew!"

"Well, think, Shawn! Are you having doubts? Have you been away from her for so long that you can't remember how much you love her?" he shrieked even louder than before.

"Of course not! I have never had ANY doubts about my feelings for Angela!" Shawn vowed matter-of-factly.

"Then what is it?!" Cory chided. "WHAT?! Do you think she doesn't love you anymore?!" he mocked.

"YES!!! Yes, Cory!!! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I feel unloved and abandoned – AGAIN!!! There, I've said it! I hope you're happy!" Shawn screamed almost in tears. Cory, now realizing that something more than he anticipated was happening, sat down next to Shawn on the sofa.

"Did something happen between you and Angela, Shawn?" he asked carefully and instinctively switched into brotherly mode.

"No," he began, "and that's what's bugging me."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't heard from Angela in over six weeks, Cor. Right after she left, we wrote each other letters everyday, I got a postcard every week, and every once in a while her dad would let her call me. But, all of a sudden, it stopped – no more letters, no more postcards, and no more phone calls. She's totally cut me off, Cory. I just…I don't know what to do."

Cory tried his best to comfort his friend. "Well, Shawn, there are several reasons why this could be happening. Don't just assume that she doesn't love you anymore. I mean, remember when Topanga had to move to Pittsburgh? The same thing happened. She and I talked just about every chance we got. Then, one day, BAAM!!! She dropped off the face of the earth! I went crazy 'cuz she wouldn't talk to me. But she stopped writing and taking my calls because she couldn't stand to be away from me…and then she showed up at my door SOAKING wet." Cory paused recollecting that fond moment, then he added as a strong reassurance, "Angela loves you, Shawn. Don't ever forget that."

Shawn thought for a moment then realized that Cory was right. Angela loved him. "Thanks, Cor."

"Your welcome, buddy." They shared a friendly hug and Cory hopped up to get some chips and sodas. Shawn sat back and immersed himself in Cory's words. He should have felt better. He heard exactly what he hoped to hear. But something was still gnawing at the back of his mind. Something still wasn't right. Please don't misunderstand. He in no way doubted his best friend's words, but he still wondered why she wasn't corresponding with him. But now he had reached a dead end. Not even Mr. Feeny, in his infinite wisdom, could answer this question. It was something only he and Angela could know, but he had yet to figure it out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What was he doing in the ally?" Topanga inquired after hearing Abi's account of the previous night.

"I have no idea and he wont tell me." Abi was enjoying this frivolous girl talk and discovered how much fun trying on clothes could be (even though she was very embarrassed by her need of undergarments, yet tickled by the fact that she and Topanga wore the exact same sizes). Topanga was having a wonderful time as well and was very happy to have made a new friend. She felt very sorry for Abi, though, after learning her derivation. Life on the street is a nightmare and it was quite amazing that Abi had even survived.

After picking out some more clothes and accessories, the girls loaded Abi's things-for-the-time-being into shopping bags then ushered themselves out of the room giggling like girls do. Shawn was getting tired, but he didn't really want to leave Cory and Topanga's house. He felt safe there. He didn't want a repeat of last night's events; but he decided that he had already imposed upon them enough, so he got up to leave. He glanced at his watch. It was already after 9:30.

The gang gave their hugs, kisses and goodnights then Shawn and Abi picked up her bags and started for his apartment.


	6. Just for Tonight

As Shawn and Abi sat in the backseat of the taxicab, he drifted into a whole new world of thought. He glanced over at Abi, who was in a universe all her own, and he made a mental run-down of her personality. She was a strong woman in most respects, yet so easily stirred if messed with in the right spots. A slight grin crept across his face – she was a drifter and a stray, much like he was. Out of the blue it hit him: he was not a stray anymore. He had a family, friends, and a home. _Man, I never thought I'd see the day. I actually like life as a house pet._ He chuckled softly as he thought of his life and how he had gotten to where he was. Life was good. _Life should be this way for everyone. Especially her…_ As he drifted deeper into the far corners of his mind, he subconsciously made it his vocation to bring her into the world of which he had become so fond. Little did he know that she was not the one who would be broken.

Shawn turned his thoughts back to Angela. He couldn't wait until she came home! But would she be coming home to him? Did she really still care about him after all this time? _ Don't even think it, Shawn. You know she still loves you and she would never forsake you!_ That caused him to think further than he ever had before. What was it that was keeping them apart? What…_or who?!_

"Shawn?" Abi's words brought him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Isn't this your house?"

"Oh, yeah." The cab had stopped on the curb outside his apartment complex. He grabbed some of the bags and slid out after Abi. He barely had the energy to climb the stairs to his home, but his sleep-starved mind held fast to the luring image of his bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abi had had so much fun that night. _This has to be heaven_ she thought. She now had a few friends who accepted her for who she was. She felt kind of weird accepting all this good treatment from them that she didn't deserve. _But how long could this all last? This could all be a dream. I could wake up tomorrow morning back in the alley. No food, no clothes, no Shawn, no Topanga, no Fuzzy-head. But there isn't much I can do about it. I can just hope and pray._

Shawn checked his answering machine – "No new messages." _Big surprise_ he thought. _Angela, where are you? *sigh*_  He looked over at Abi. She was still holding the bags. "Abi?"

"Yeah?" she returned from thought.

"You can just put those over there. I'll clear a drawer out tomorrow."

"Oh, thanks."

"Something on your mind?"

"No," she fibbed. It seemed the whole world was on her mind, she just didn't want to talk about it.

It appeared that Shawn had picked up on that vibe because the next words he uttered were, "Abi, don't worry."

"About what?" _How does he do that?_

"About this. You wont be seeing your alley for awhile."

"What are saying, Shawn?" Abi was so excited. The next thing he said could mean Heaven or Hell for her and the suspense was more than she could stand.

"I'm saying," Shawn began. He could sense her anticipation and it was fun holding this over her head for a few seconds. "I'm saying you can stay here as long as you'd like, if that's alright with you."

All color drained from her face as her chin hit the floor. She just stood there for the longest time staring. Shawn was a tad anxious. "Abi? Are you okay?"

All at once, a huge smile burst onto her face and, before Shawn could do a thing, she ran, jumped, and hugged him. The blow was so hard they both went toppling over onto the floor, but she was unphased. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted in his ear. She was hugging him so tight that Shawn could barely breathe.

"Abi," he forced out raspily. "Abi, sweetie…Shawnie can't breathe."

"Oh, my God, Shawn! I'm so sorry!" she said releasing him in worry.

He took a deep breath threw his head back laughing. Abi was puzzled, but soon she realized why he was laughing and joined him. Soon both of their faces were beet-red and tears poured from their eyes. The gasped in big breaths, trying regain their composures, but they could not stop roaring.

Eventually, they were able to calm down and, with a heaving sigh, Abi fell from her position of straddling Shawn's abs to the floor next to him and laid her head on his chest. Almost subconsciously, Shawn brought his arm around her back and let his hand rest on her wrist. They both lay there until they regained a moderate supply of oxygen to their brains.

It was no surprise they felt an enormous amount of fatigue. It was almost 10:00 now and neither of them had gotten much sleep last night. In fact, Abi had already drifted off to unconsciousness. Shawn figured he should get her into a bed and find one for himself, but he didn't want to move. He glanced down at her angelic face. He saw the serenity she was experiencing. He watched her body expand and contract with every breath she took. No, this is how he wanted to fall asleep tonight – with this precious bundle in his arms.

He reached over, grabbed the blanket that was already falling off his unmade bed, and covered them with it. Then, he let his eyelids rest and wafted into a perfectly tranquil slumber.


	7. ***CHAPTER PREVIEW***

CHAPTER PREVIEW

**-------------------------------**

_Abi fumbled out of the bed and over to the kitchenette. She was musing over the contents of the fridge when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to find none other than Topanga. "Hey, sleepyhead! Why aren't you dressed yet?"_

_"Um," Abi began, slightly startled, "Well, I just got up."_

_"Well, throw something on! We've gotta go!"_

_"Go where?" Now she was very puzzled._

"Well," Topanga strode inside, trying to hold back her glee, "I know we spent hours last night picking out clothes, but…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Shawn sat in Cory's living room. His best friend had received an odd phone call – apparently an emergency – and left in a hurry. He told Shawn that he shouldn't be too long and, if he still wanted to talk, to wait for his return. So there he sat and waited…and waited…and waited…and—his eyes rested on a pad of paper sitting on the coffee table before him. He picked up the pad, found a pen, and wrote. For the first time in what seemed like forever he wrote!_

_----------_

He took another sip from his latté. He was ready now. As he sat in his coffee shop, his hand put in writing whatever he thought. It was a short contemplation, and he was soon finished. He jotted down the last few words, broke his trans, and glanced at the paper to read back what he had written…

To find out why Topanga's so anxious and what Shawn writes about, tune in next time! Chapter 5 (7) will be up soon!


End file.
